Shade of Grey
by MoonlightDreamz
Summary: He was cold and dark. Black. She was light and warm. White. Can they push their differences aside to come together? Can black and white unite as one to make a shade of grey?


**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. If Harry Potter did belong to me then Draco and Hermione would have ended up together, and I wouldn't be sitting here writing this. I don't own any of the original characters. All I own are the plot and any new additional characters.**

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_On behalf of the staff of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is of great pleasure to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl. The title of Head Boy has been given to Mr. Draco Malfoy.  
__As Head Girl, you are a role model to those students in the levels below you, as well as those in your own year level, and you are expected to act in such a way that will discourage any unsuitable behaviour.  
__On 1 September, you are to make your way to the front compartment of the Hogwarts Express, where you will be met by Tuscana Lynx, secretary, who will give you further instructions._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione smiled upon reading the letter. It had been her ambition to become Head Girl, ever since she was in her first year of attending Hogwarts, and now she had achieved it. She was so excited that she wouldn't allow the fact that Draco Malfoy was selected as Head Boy to drag her down.

"What's that you're reading, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she approached the girl sitting cross-legged in the front yard of The Burrow. Hermione was spending the last two weeks of Summer there, as was Harry.

"I made Head Girl," she giggled, looking up at the plump woman standing beside her.

"Oh, congratulations, Hermione!" she yelled excitedly, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

Hermione found herself surrounded, one by one, by all of the Weasley's and Harry, and stood up, hiding the letter behind her back.

"What's behind your back?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Hermione, what's going on?"  
"Yeah, tell us!"  
"What happened?"  
"Is it something exciting?"

"Whoa," she laughed. "Please, settle down! I can't understand a thing with you all carrying on like pork chops."

"Tell us what's going on," Harry told her. "Does it have anything to do with what you are hiding behind your back?"

Mrs. Weasley let out a loud cackle, "I think they've endured enough pain of waiting, dear. Tell them, or I won't be able to contain myself any longer."

Giggling, Hermione pulled the letter from behind her back, and held it in front of her so that everyone could see, "You, my dear friends, are looking at this years Head Girl!"

Next thing she knew, she was crushed between two bodies; one tall and thin, the other tall and strongly built. Harry and Ron had both embraced her into a bone crushing, rib breaking hug.

"No shit!" Ron told her, "Of course you'd get it! They'd be stupid to give it to anyone else!"

"Congratulations, 'Mione," Harry laughed.

"O-ok g-guys? Tha-nks but... just one lit-little problem... I can't breathe!"

Immediately, Harry pulled away, but Ron lingered a little bit longer, reluctant to let her go. He was crushing on her, hard, and he was so excited for her. She had her mind set on being Head Girl, and Ron could not be any more proud of her.

***

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_  
Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_On behalf of the staff of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is of great pleasure to inform you that you have been selected as Head Boy. The title of Head Girl has been given to Miss Hermione Granger.  
__As Head Boy, you are a role model to those students in the levels below you, as well as those in your own year level, and you are expected to act in such a way that will discourage any unsuitable behaviour.  
__On 1 September, you are to make your way to the front compartment of the Hogwarts Express, where you will be met by Tuscana Lynx, secretary, who will give you further instructions._

_Yours sincerely,  
__Minerva McGonagall,  
__Deputy Headmistress_

Draco laughed as he finished reading the letter, of course he was selected as Head Boy, after all, Dumbledore had no choice in the matter. If Draco wasn't made Head Boy then his father, Lucius Malfoy, would definitely have something to say about it, probably even get the school shut down. However, he wasn't at all surprised that Hermione Granger was selected as Head Girl; she was the smartest in their level, and the best, despite from being muggle born.

"Draco, dear, are you decent?" he heard his mother ask from the other side of his door. "May I come in?"

"Yes, mother, you can come in," he told her, not moving from his position on the bed.

"What's that in your hand?"

"Oh, this? Well, read it for yourself and see," he beamed up at her as she came to sit down on the bed beside him.

Narcissa Malfoy carefully took the letter from her son's hands, her eyes scanning the first paragraph. They lit up with thrill and she wrapped her arms around her son, "Head boy! Oh, Draco, I just _knew _you would get it! Just wait until your father hears about this! Oh, he is going to be so proud."

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course you knew mother, he thought. It came as no surprise at all. 'Your father is going to be so proud', my ass. The only thing father cares about is himself and Lord Voldemort. And that would be the only reason for him to be proud. His son was now Head boy, which made it all that easier for the Dark Lord to find an easy way onto Hogwarts grounds. But Draco wouldn't allow that to bring his mood down. He was Head Boy, and surprisingly, he didn't have a second thought about the girl who had been appointed opposite him as Head Girl.


End file.
